Advise and Assist (Level)
Description *Objective: **Eliminate Al Kadhum hostiles **Rescue Zuka Anthanee *Characters: Al Kadhum, Sangheili Marines, Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee, Major Josh Konaree, Field Master Lex Norsan *Weather: Afternoon, Rainy *Vehicles Used: Pick-up trucks with mounted turret, Sea Knight Helicopters, Military Humvee's *Achievements: **Desert Storm ***Storm into the Building on Legendary Difficulty *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Advise and Assist *Date/Time: March 13, 2947, 7:55:15 pm and counting *Place: Al Aziziyah, Iraq *Character: Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene Warning: this scene contains blood and gory violence Zuka Anthanee is exhausted. Four pickup trucks then block his path. You hear Iraqi lanuage. A Al-Kadhum soldier steps out the truck and says, "النظر في ما نحن بصدده" ("Look what we have here.") two Al-Kadhum soldiers then lift him up and the Al-Kadhum soldier socks him! The Al-Kadhum soldier then says, "You Fucking Bitch!" slowly. Zuka Anthanee then gets beaten up real badly and then is thrown into a safehouse and locked up. Zuka Anthanee then gets beaten up and socked 5 more times and and they Al-Kadhum soldiers hang him on meat hooks by the mouth. The Al-Kadhunm soldiers then laugh in amuzement and leave slamming the door behind them. The Scene fades out. Gameplay Field Master Lex Norsan: Marines, we have a possible fix on the civilian in Al Aziziyah. 1st Battalion is en route. Intel gathered by Delta Company indicates that Zuka Anthanee may be northeast of our location. Speed is critical. Charlie Company has been deployed to the area. Echo and Bravo Company have taken out most of the air defenses but Khaled Al-Sahad's ground forces still pose a serious threat. Alpha Two-Five: In formation, approaching objective. Thirty seconds. Cobra Pilot: Apha Two-Five, this is Cobra-Six. We'll take out the big targets, mop up any troublemakers with the Mark 19. Command: All callsigns, this is Overlord. We're seeing enemy armor on the bottom grove west of the river. Alpha Two-Five: Taking fire. Zuka destroys enemy armor in the area. Alpha Two-Five: RPGs on rooftops. Zuka takes out foot-mobiles with RPGs on the rooftops as the chopper enters the city. Alpha Two-Five: Light armor, take it out, Jackson! More ground infantry, watch it. Zuka fires at the courtyard. Alpha Two-Five: We got RPGs on rooftops. Zuka shifts his fire on the rooftops. Alpha Two-Five: Anti-airbattery, rooftop. Hostiles with RPGs. Command this is Outlaw Two-Five. Infantry is making a run for it. We are clear to land. Command: Uh...Roger that. Ok. Charlie Two-Eight, let's get those Abrams to the front. Alpha Two-Five, this is command, unload half your chalk and take the rest 2 klicks to the northeast. We need you to evac a civilian in northeast of your location. ---- Once landed and the player has exited the helicopter. The player can either go forward or go right. Going forward means the player will be flooded with troops firing at the player from the roof. If the player goes right, The player will have to fight troops in a relatively tight area with thin walls. The right area is easier because the player can catch the troops while they're coming in. At the end, there is a square building with allies in its side. Get near the door the allies are against. One of them will place a bomb on the door. After the door is blown open, go in first and eliminate the two hostiles. When in the house, go forward, then turn left. Some may enter the room from the right, so keep an eye out there for any troops. Troops tend to hide behind the windows, so fire at the walls under them to flush out hiding troops. The move up the stairs. At the end of the stairs, turn left and there will be a soldier firing on you. Take him out, then turn left. There's a Al-Kadhum hiding behind a sofa, so spray the sofa with bullets, this should kill the target. Get to the sofa and turn left. There's an Al-Kadhum hiding behind a door that occasionally peeks in and takes a few shots. Fire at the door until his body falls. Get near the door and turn right. There, the player will see Zuka Anthanee, but there's a soldier hiding behind the right wall. Either spray the right wall with bullets or throw a flashbang in, then go in and run up to Zuka Anthanee. After that, get out of the house the extraction chopper will be on top of the hill. Ending Scene The chopper extracts you and your team including Zuka Anthanee and the scene fades out. Trivia *None at the moment Category:Levels